Payback and Fear
by jaken-books-and-ramen
Summary: Kaoru is sick and tired of being punished by his older brother, Hikaru and letting him do what ever he wants to do with his body. Read as he gives Hikaru a taste of his own medicine. Story contains dirty and dark material, yaoi, incest, lemon, and puishment
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! Here is the sequel story to Uncomfortable Love s/9934702/1/Uncomfortable-Love. I hope you like this story because I really am enjoying writing this story. You guys get to read about new sides to the Hitachiin Twins and explore their complected love. Without further delay here it is!

**Warning**: Yaoi, Punishment, Lemon for future chapters, incest. Do not read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters.

* * *

**Payback and Fear : Chapter One**

"Hikaru! Stop It! Stop It, Please!" came from the sobbing Kaoru as his older brother punished him with his devilish devices.

"No Kaoru! You need to learn to not talk back to me!" Hikaru said as he punished Kaoru. Hikaru beat him for a few short minutes but to his little brother, it felt like hours in living hell.

Hikaru had gotten angry when Kaoru refused to strip and mess around. Eventually Hikaru and Kaoru got into a heated argument where Kaoru stood up to his older brother, but the result did not end well.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hikaru snickered as he stared at his weeping brother in their bed. Kaoru responded by nodding and saying nothing to Hikaru. Hikaru did not appreciate his silent response and stared at him in pure discontent. "When you give me your answer I expect you to say yes or no, I don't want you to nod or shake your head. If you want to use actions instead of words then I think I should do this!" Hikaru stated to Kaoru as he starts to beat Kaoru once more.

"Hikaru! Yes! Yes! I learned my lesson!" Kaoru shouted as he was beaten. When Hikaru was satisfied with his brother's pain, he put away his device and locked his drawer that contains his devious items. "Next time, don't resist and we won't be in this situation, Kaoru." Hikaru said as he opened the door. Kaoru gave him no answer, but Hikaru was too tired to do anything about it. He shrugged and left the room like nothing had happened. On the king sized bed laid Kaoru bruised and beaten. The words "Next time" replayed in his head. Kaoru was sick of Hikaru doing whatever he wanted with him. He didn't want there to be a next time.

For the next couple of days after that encounter Kaoru had been avoiding Hikaru. He didn't want to deal with facing his brother until he had a plan. He wanted things to change between him and Hikaru, but in the back of his head he wanted something more than that. He wanted to give Hikaru a taste of his own medicine and also a little bit of revenge. Kaoru did not know how to do this though.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, Kaoru was laying in bed reading and Hikaru was downstairs eating. Hikaru was having a craving to play with Kaoru and he was determined to get what he wanted. He walked to their bedroom and planned to take Kaoru by surprise. Hikaru peeked through a crack in the door and saw his brother's head turned away from him.

Hikaru crept in and made his move. He grabbed a shirt he found on the ground and tied it around Kaoru's mouth. " Emmff, Emfff" came from Kaoru as he struggled to escape his brother's grasp. Hikaru pulled Kaoru over so he was laying on his back. He pinned his brother in a rough but gentle pin on his shoulders.

"You're so easy to trap, Kaoru. You never put up a fight, it's kind of boring, but it makes things much easier for me." Hikaru says this as he hardens the pin. Kaoru's eyes are filled with hatred and anticipation. Underneath Kaoru's emotionless face he is holding back so much rage and anger. He can barely hold it in. A spark ignites in Kaoru's eyes and he swiftly moves his right arm knocking Hikaru's arm that holds the pin and keeps his balance. Kaoru rolls to the right side of the bed and grabs Hikarus arm and pushes him into the bed, making Hikaru lay on his back. Kaoru quickly climbs onto Hikaru and pins him to the bed, making sure he can't go anywhere.

Kaoru stares into the eyes of Hikaru as he is tired from his attempt. Hikaru is surprised Kaoru has just fought back and actual prevailed. "Nice shot Kaoru, but once I get out of your weak pin you will be punished. So I suggest you let me go now and I won't punish your sorry ass." Hikaru says as he is still in shock.

"No, I don't think so." Kaoru states broadly as he defies his brother.

"Hmmm I guess I'm going to do it the hard way then." Hikaru pushes up strongly, but his brother does not move. "What the!" Hikaru shouts with great exclamation. He is confused by why he can't move his younger and weaker brother.

Kaoru smiles at his older brother with great content. "Something wrong Hikaru?" Kaoru teases. "Listen here, Kaoru! Release me now or someone is going to be punished very badly tonight. You know who that person is?" Hikaru threatens Kaoru, but he couldn't care less.

Kaoru eyes turn to cold pieces of ice. "Hikaru! Im sick and tired of always being pushed around by you and letting you do whatever you want with me. You have punished me far too much! I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine!" Kaoru says this louder than he intended and in a much more demanding voice.

Hikaru laughs. "I know you're weak and too afraid to do those things." Hikaru says this without knowing he made a big mistake. Kaoru's eyes are filled with a large fire that is fueled by his rage and hatred. Kaoru whispers into Hikaru's ears "I am going to make your experience the pain I endured, but ten times worse! I want to see you cry, begging for mercy."

"Hahaha. You can't even punish me. You have nothing to punish me with. The only things you can use to punish me are in my drawer, but it's locked." Hikaru says this trying to discourage Kaoru. Hikaru does not believe that Kaoru would and can punish him.

"Well then. I guess I am going to need to know where the key is, Hikaru." Kaoru says this while he has his hand linger across his older brother's chin and neck.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Hikaru spits at Karou's face. This foolish act pisses off his younger brother. He wipes his face and without a moment's hesitation, he slaps his older brother across his face. Hikaru cries out in pain. Kaoru's slap is much more painful than expected. "If you're not going to tell me then I'm going to need to torture you until you tell me where it is." Kaoru snickers.

"Why make things so hard for me, Hikaru? Just tell me where the key is and we can make things go by quicker." While keeping his pin on Hikaru, Kaoru leaned toward his dresser on the left and pulled out a small red glass bottle and a pair of rubber gloves.

"Let's remove a few layers, shall we." Kaoru said as he gestured towards Hikarus shirt. "Im not going to strip for you!" Hikaru shouted. "Who said you're going to strip yourself" Kaoru grinned. Kaoru starts to pull off his brother's cotton tee-shirt, but Hikaru resisted and pushed against Kaoru's hands, not letting him touch his shirt. Hikaru fought stubbornly against Kaoru, making sure that his shirt would not be taken off. Kaoru grew tired of this and started to take more authority over his older brother. With one hand he pushed Hikaru struggling hands to the bed and held them tight above his head causing Hikaru pain. Hikaru's legs kicked and squirmed trying to stop Kaoru. Using his other arm he pulled the shirt off, tearing parts of it and threw it to the ground. Hikaru was now shirtless and struggling.

"You put up a good fight, but not good enough." Kaoru said as he put on the rubber gloves from before. He showed the small red bottle that contained a bit of liquid inside to Hikaru. Hikaru stared at it, wondering what he was going to do.

"I'm going to give you a massage using this liquid." Kaoru poured drips of the black liquid onto his gloves and started to massage his brothers ripped chest.

In his head Hikaru was calm and pain free. "Wow Kaoru that's what you're doing to punish me, h-how!" Hikaru felt his chest on fire with the sensation of a painful and irritated chest. Kaoru grinned and started to put another layer of liquid over his brother's chest. Hikaru began to scream but kept his mouth closed to hold back his yelling. He could not let himself scream and show his weakness to Kaoru. The burning sensation burned more than a hundred suns.

"Kaoru! What did you just put on me?" Hikaru managed to say through his intense pain. "Is it too much for you?" Kaoru teases as he strokes Hikaru's chest with his fingers. "No! Answer my question." Hikaru demanded.

Kaoru grinned. "The liquid I just rubbed on you is black jasmine essence."

"What the hell is that!" Hikaru shouts.

"Oh Hikaru. Shouting isn't going to help you. Do you like the burning sensation, Hikaru?" Kaoru asks as he applied another coat of jasmine essence. "The more essence you add the worse it gets."

Hikaru felt like he was in an endless fire, being burned alive. "Oh my God! Ow." Hikaru shouted as waves of burning irritation went up his chest.

"Hikaru. I can ease your pain. Just tell me were the key is and I'll give you one last massage with this healing cream." He holds up a tube of cream. "So, where is the key to the drawer? By the way if you try giving me a fake answer you will surely regret it." Hikaru's burning makes his eyes water, but he holds them back from falling.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Hikaru shouts as he tries again to escape his brother's pin. This catches Kaoru off guard and he falls back startled. Hikaru lunges forward and grabs his younger brother by his shirt collar. He slaps his younger brother hard across the cheek giving him a red bruise. Kaoru screams in pain, but this just fuels his rage and angry more. Kaoru takes his hand and pushes against Hikaru's bare chest causing him extreme pain from the essence he just rubbed over him. Kaoru once more pins his brother, but harder than before, holding nothing back.

"I tried being gentle, Hikaru! You leave me no choice but to do this." Kaoru pulled out a small syringe containing the black liquid. "Tell me where the key is or I inject this black jasmine essence into your veins. It won't cause any permanent physical damage, but it will scare you for life! Once injected, it will knock you out cold and you will have intense nightmares. I'll enjoy every minute of watching you suffer. Who knows what I can do to you in your sleep." Kaoru states to Hikaru.

"Fine. I'll tell you. The key is taped behind the dresser." Hikaru says in quiet defeated voice. "Hehehe.. You're so foolish. You just gave me the right to beat you." Kaoru taughted.

"I'm not afraid of you! You don't have the capacity to beat me. You're weak and timid." Hikaru said as he clenched his teeth and hands. All of a sudden Hikaru felt pain in his right arm. In his arm was a black fluid. Hikaru screamed in horror, but in a few seconds he was out cold.

Kaoru climbed off his brother and walked toward his brother's drawer. He inserted the key and pulled open the drawer.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

I wake up and I can't see. My vision is fuzzy and I feel a bit groggy. What happened? I see that I am chained to my bed, wearing nothing. I don't remember what happened earlier, but then he walks in, Kaoru. I now remember what happened. My younger brother had me pinned against the bed and he is trying to punish me. I still can't believe Kaoru, the weaker twin was able to underhand me like that.

"Rise and Shine, Hikaru." He says that to me in a stern voice. I say nothing back. He frowns at me with a puppy dog face, but I still do nothing. He walks around me studying me. I want to lunge at him and beat him. This isn't how it is suppose to be. He is supposed to be in chains and I should be the one punishing him.

"Are you ready to be punished?" He asks me, trying to intimidate me. He pulls out the plastic paddle; I usually use to beat him with. He smiles. "Punish me all you want, you will never get your satisfaction!" His smile drops and stares at me with a cold glare.

"I will never be satisfied with the pain I give you. I am going to beat your ass until you scream and are begging for me to stop. Even at that point I will not be satisfied. I will want more." He gives me his first whack with the paddle, directly on my ass. The feeling makes me flinch and I can feel the pain. I did not expect Kaoru to be so eager and so strong when beating me. I try to endure the pain, but after a while I can't handle it. Even though it feels like hell, I refuse to let him have his wish.

"Come on Hikaru. You're not fighting back. Where is that cocky attitude you had earlier?" Kaoru taunts me and I fall for it.

The chains on me are lose and I am able to move around the bed. I roll to the side to avoid his assaults, but for the most part I am not quick enough, Occasionally I get hit in the balls and I shout gasping in pain.

He beats me for thirty minutes, hitting me harder every time. He can't wait to see me crumble.

"Kaoru! Stop it! Stop this right now! Please!" I shout in my head. I can barely handle the pain he is giving me. I want to shout to him to stop, but I am not going to let him get what he wants. I let out a few sounds of pain. Kaoru loves these sounds, but he is far from satisfied. Once he hears these she starts to beat me more frequently and much harder.

I am about to scream, but Kaoru stops beating me and I am relieved. I am truly glad that is over and he had gotten his revenge. He pulls my chains back so that I am kneeling. "I hope you're satisfied." I sniffle as I stare into his eyes. "I'm satisfied for now." he says to me. One part of that sentence stays in my mind, for now. "What do you mean by for now?" I ask Kaoru desperately needing an answer. "I'm not finished yet, Hikaru. I'm not only going to beat you today, but I am going to beat you many times." I was so relieved I would not need to experience anything like that ever before. My eyes and voice turn serious.

"Let me get things straight, Kaoru! You're never going to beat me like that ever again." I shout.

"I think you forgot that you are still chained, Hikaru. I was going to unchain you and let you snuggle with me, but I think you deserve to sleep like that." Kaoru stares at me and laughs.

I failed to notice that I am chained so tight to the bed. My rage was too strong, that I wasn't thinking.

"Good night Hikaru. Sweet dreams" Kaoru gives me a kiss on lips. Even with all the pain he gave me, I still love his kisses. He kisses me passionately before he shows his real motives. He rubs my chest and moves his hands down to my ass and squeezes it hard and then spanks me with his bare hands. "Ahh! Stop it!" He doesn't let go. I push at him and fight back. I use my free hands to punch Kaoru in the stomach. Kaoru chokes and his head falls forward very hard. It takes a few minutes for Kaoru to recover and I enjoy every minute of his suffering.

"What's wrong Kaoru? Can't take a punch" I laugh. Karou's eyes meet mine and I can tell he is extremely pissed off.

"I can take a hit, Hikaru, but once I'm finished with you, you will falter after one single blow." His hand traces around my neck. "See you in the morning" He leaves the room and I hope he never comes back.

* * *

It is ten am and I feel exhausted. I could barely sleep last night. Kaoru left the tight shackles on me and left me in an uncomfortable position. I stare at the door every minute, thinking Kaoru will come in. He probably slept in one of our guest rooms. We have plenty and they never get used.

I drift off and am able to take a nap. I wake up and look at the digital clock on the wall. Its 2 o'clock and Kaoru hasn't come in yet. Where could he be, where is that bastard?

About thirty minutes later my door opens and he comes in carrying a suitcase. I already know what's inside the suitcase, an assortment of punishment tools. I'm glad something has happened, but I hate that he is here.

"How are you?" he asks cheerfully.

"Terrible" I say in a flat tone.

"Aww too bad. Maybe I can cheer you up." He is in a very cheerful mood. I don't know what he is going to do, but he is very out of character. He kneels in front of me and brushes my bangs out of my eyes and touches my arms softly. He leans forward and I can tell he is smiling. Maybe he has forgiven me and is going to unchain me.

"Don't think I forgot about what you did last night, I'm still angry. I hope you enjoyed your luxury yesterday because you're going to be numb today." His voice is cold and deadly. He undoes my shackles and pushes me hard into bed on my stomach. What he does next surprises me. He blindfolds me, tying it super tight causing slight pressure around my head.

I wait in silence staring at nothing. All things around me are gone. The only things I can do to know my surroundings are to feel and listen. Things are quiet for a long time. I hear a sound after a while, the sound of metal hitting metal , but I can't detect what it is so I ignore it.

"Ready for your next beating?" my younger brother says. "Remember to fight back Hikaru." I realize a huge difference between our "beating styles" you could say. I like to beat with no resistance, having them not fight back and he likes it when I put up a fight.

"Why don't you take off my blindfold? I'll give you a fight." I say. "Maybe" He says in a playful voice.

I feel the first whack. I endure the first hits, trying to find out what he is hitting me with. It feels like a paddle of some sorts. After a while he wears me down. "Hikaru! Come on, you make this too easy" he says this as he starts to beat me harder. The pain is gradual increasing. I cannot back down from him. I try my hardest not to fight back. I do this because I can't let him have what he wants. He wants me to fight back and tire myself. I can see his strategies and techniques. I never thought about using techniques because Kaoru always broke quickly. I decide to taught him.

"So Kaoru. Are you ashamed of yourself? After beating me and seeing that I can handle it and you can't. The fact that you start to scream and cry after I only hit you once and I don't even scream or are you ashamed that you're too weak and puny to ever beat me hard enough. You're probably b-both!" I shout out the last words because of a huge whack on the ass.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth Hikaru! Shut the fuck up!" Kaoru is screaming. I grin knowing my plan worked. I am happy at first, but my plan backfired. Kaoru is angrier than ever. He beats my ass and my body with the paddle. He holds nothing back. I bit on my lip to hold back the screams that come from my throat. The pain is so strong and so intense. I cannot hold it in anymore. I release screams and shouts I have never ever released.

"Stop it!" Smack "Kaoru!" Smack "Stop"

He does not hesitate or stop one bit! My body is a wreck.

"Your a Bitch!" I shout.

"I know you are. You're my bitch, Hikaru!" Kaoru states as he continues to abuse me.

"Kaoru! Please Stop! It's so painful!" It is living hell. The fact that I cannot see makes everything worse. I can only imagine what is happening to me.

I can't tell if my younger brother has stopped or not. It feels like he has, but I can feel my ass and back pound in soreness. The black darkness is gone and rays of harmful light enter my eyes making me cringe. Before I can fully adjust, my body is flipped over and Hikaru is pushing me down. My ass stings once it touches the bed. My eyes water and Kaoru sees it. He slaps me roughly across my face two times in a row.

"What the hell was that for?" I shout

"Why are you crying? Stop It!" He shouts back.

"What do you care? Do you really care about me?" I ask quietly.

"No. If you cry I have to cause your pain and I must have a front row seat. "

"You caused this pain!" I exclaim

"No. You cry because of your free will and emotion. I will beat you to the point where you have no choice but to cry. Your tears will be of an intense pain that I can only cause!" he screams.

He is so serious about giving me revenge. I am scared. I now know what he is capable of doing to me.

He lets go of me and walks around. "I could have fought back, Kaoru. If I could see and was not restricted, I would have beaten you to a pulp."

"Yeah say that to your hands." Kaoru states. I look to my hands and they were unrestricted this whole time. I stare at them in shock.

"I was wondering when you would catch on. I took off your shackles when you were blindfolded. You could have taken of your blindfold whenever and fought back but you didn't" Kaoru leaned against the wall. "Are you tired Hikaru, do you need a break?" Kaoru asks casually.

"Ummm… Sure." I say in a dull and tired voice.

"Alright. I'll give you a break. I'm tired of beating you to death anyway, it's so boring." Kaoru said.

Thank goodness! I get a break. I can rest. I wonder why he is giving me a break, but I don't question him. I try to sit up, but the pain in my ass hurts more as I apply pressure while sitting up. The pain is bothering me, but that isn't the only thing that bothers me. I see Kaoru stripping. What is this! He never strips in front of me with his free will. He always goes to the bathroom or somewhere private. I watch him as he strips off each piece of clothing. A few days ago I would have loved this, but this is weird. He turns around wearing nothing and sees me staring; He grins and takes off his underwear slowly.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a timid, shy voice.

"Is it not obvious? I'm stripping." He walks toward the bed and I scoot farther away from him. He sees me trying to run away and he frowns.

"Why?" I ask louder than before.

"I'm not just going to let you rest, Hikaru. I'm going to fuck you" He says as he crawls under the sheets.

* * *

Ooh! I hope you guys liked this Chapter! I am gong to try to keep my Chapters as long as they can be.

Please Read and review! Reviews, follows, and favorites all mean a lot to me!

jaken-books-and-ramen =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Here is the second chapter! =) Hope you like it.

**Warning**: Yaoi, Incest, Punishment, Lemon, Language. Do not read if you don't like, but give it a chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of their characters.

* * *

**Payback and Fear: Chapter Two**

"Get away from me." I say in a scared voice. I try wiggling myself out of the bed, but I am too weak to move. I dart out of the bed as fast as I can, but before I can even touch the ground, Kaoru is grasping my hand pulling me into the bed. I pull my hand in the opposite direction, resisting. Kaoru grins and pulls me in harder. In a matter of seconds Kaoru is bear hugging me under sheets.

"There we go, Hikaru. Fight back." He says this to me as I squirm trying to escape his hug.

"You know, I have always wanted to fuck you, Hikaru. You never let me and now I get a chance." He lets me go and pushes me underneath him.

"You know you're a coward. You plan to fuck me when I can barely defend myself." i state to him in a strong voice.

"I thought you would be all over me fucking you senseless. What's wrong?" Kaoru asks me while he still hovers over my naked body.

My face is rosy from a faint blush and Kaoru can see it. The truth is I'm not looking forward to being fucked by Kaoru because I never have. I made sure that I was never the bottom. I always have made the rules. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I make sure not to have contact with his eyes.

He jerks my head up making me have eye contact with him. "You're afraid, aren't you?" Kaoru gives me a mischievous smile.

"No! That's ridiculous." I let out a awkward laugh.

"Admit it! You're afraid to get fucked by me!" Hikaru's eyes are so serious. He wants me to surrender. He pushes me down, trying to start a fight.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I growl as I use one of my legs to kick Kaoru hard in the calf. He loses his balance and falls on top of me. He is so heavy.

He gets off me and punches my arm very hard. I let out a small scream of pain. I move my other arm to comfort my aching arm, but Kaoru grabs hold of it. "You are afraid, Hikaru. I can see it in your eyes."Kaoru has always been good at seeing others emotions and feelings.

"Why would you be afraid, Hikaru? What is so bad about being the bottom?" he asks with great curiosity in his voice.

"It's not right!" I yell louder than intended. "I should be in your position right now! I have always been the top and I'm not breaking that tradition!" I try to grab Karou and flip him into my position, but he stands firm and does not move. He pushes me back into position and laughs.

"Things need to change, Hikaru. You must face your fear whether you like it or not. He grabs a bottle of lube to make sure he does not injure himself, for this is his first time. I wish it wasn't.

He lubes his hard dick and does the preparations. I am on my back staring at him. I can see the anticipation in his eyes, for he must have wanted this for long. He sticks the first finger in my ass. I flinch from the new feeling. It feels so irritating. I let out a small whimper. Kaoru looks at me as he inserts the second. He smiles after seeing my pain. "Can't handle it, Hikaru. This is the only the beginning." Kaoru laughs.

By the time the fifth finger is in, I want it to end already. The feeling is so new and I hate every minute of it. "Are you ready?" Kaoru asks me as he gets ready to insert his large member in my ass. Before I can give an answer Kaoru has already inserted it into me. He lets out a large sexy moan. I am in complete pain. He begins to thrust slowly in and out, making sure to fuck me to the fullest. Tears fall down my face as I begin to cry. My younger brother loves the feeling of his new-found authority. He gets to make all the rules, do whatever he wants with me. After a few minutes I let out many whimpers. He grins and leans forward to touch my aching body as he thrusts.

"Karou! Please stop it! Oh my god! Stop!' I whimper. Kaoru ignores my cries for help and begins to thrust harder. I do not enjoy this one tiny bit. I miss being the top and hate this feeling. I can feel his dick pound against my insides. I begin to scream.

"I love this feeling, Hikaru. No wonder you wouldn't let me fuck you. It's just too much fun. I can't blame you for not wanting to give it up." Kaoru says as he enjoys my pain and his pleasure.

"Kaoru! Stop this now! Stop it!" I shout in a demanding voice.

"Why? So you can fuck me. I think I'll pass."He begins to thrust harder and harder, slamming himself against me in an unsteady beat.

"I just want you to stop! Please!" I scream. I realize something. Why hasn't he fucking cummed yet? he has no choice but to leave me once he cums. After enduring a long few minutes he screams in pleasurable pain. His cum flows into my ass and he pulls out.

"That was amazing!" Kaoru gasps for air. That was his first orgasm. He has never fucked me and he never jacks off, so I believe it is.

"Did you enjoy being fucked, Hikaru?' He teases. It was so painful and I hated it. I never want Kaoru to do that again, but he will. He has finally has a taste of domination and knows the pleasure that comes with it.

I stay quiet not giving him a response. He lies down next to me. "I plan on fucking you more often. I just wanted to give you a warning." he laughs. Silence fills the room and it lingers for a long time. He is the first to break it.

"I'll let you rest or do whatever you want. I'm done with you for now." He puts his clothes back on and takes his suitcase. He exits the room and I am all alone.

I'm so afraid. I don't want to experience pain like that ever again. It is too much to handle and I never know when he is going to strike next.

* * *

It's Monday and things have not changed. Yesterday Kaoru forced into bathing with him. He threw me onto the bubble bath and began to molest me. He threatened me by saying if I didn't listen to him, he would tie me up in rope and lock me in the shower for 2 minutes under scorching hot water. I was too afraid to resist him. I am just glad that I am in school and he can't bother me. The bad thing is once I'm home he can do whatever he wants with me. He can torture and fuck me all he wants.

Its 6th period and I have gym class next, my last class for the day.

We each get our own small changing room that includes a full length couch, mirror, closet, and shower. I change from my blue suit into my gym clothes. A light blue t-shirt with our school's crest on it and black basketball shorts. I walk out of my changing room and go to the gym. We run a few laps around the court, stretch, and then we are allowed to exercise however we want. We can play a game, lift weights, or whatever. I go to the elliptical and workout. All throughout gym he is watching me. Kaoru stares at me from the stair climber machine. Once gym is finished I go back to my dressing room. I take a quick shower and then put on my clothes. I wait till everyone is gone to leave. I check outside my door and there is no one left. I walk out and head straight to the door. When I get to the last dressing room a hand pulls me in and locks the door, trapping me.

"Kaoru, let me go!" I shout. Kaoru pushes me against the wall and begins to strip off each part of my uniform. I fight him, but it doesn't help. After a few short minutes of being stripped I am naked on the floor.

"Kaoru! Why are you doing this to me right now? Why here at school?"

"You need to learn that I can punish you whenever and wherever. Also I think it is just fitting." He states.

Out of his backpack he pulls out a ruler. "I want to make things different. I am now your teacher. I'm going to ask you a question and if you give me the correct answer I won't beat you. If you don't get the correct answer I hit you with this ruler. I can also give your orders and if you don't do them you get beaten. Understand." Kaoru says

"This is stupid!" I say. He beats me with the ruler. "Don't talk back! I thought you of all people would not talk back. How you beat me once for talking back." he gives me a ice cold glare.

"First question. Who is the dominant twin between us?" He asks me. I know he wants me to say Kaoru, but I know that is a lie. I debate what to say but after a few seconds Kaoru grows impatient. "Your answer?" He says in an irritated voice. He spins the ruler smacking me once very hard.

"The dominant twin between us is…me." I say slowly, regretting my answer.

"Wrong Answer. You know I am the dominant twin." Kaoru states.

"That's a lie, Kaoru! I am the older brother!" I shout. I know Kaoru will beat me for talking back, but being dominant is very important to me.

He walks around me and kneels down in front of me. He softly pulls my head up so our eyes meet. The eyes I used to stare into once were filled with sweet intense love but are now filled with a deep dark seductive lust.

"You used to be the dominant twin, but now you're not." He begins to beat me with the ruler. After beating me he stops and asks me another question. I tell him the correct answer and he smiles. I answer all the questions, giving him the answer he wants to hear.

"Hikaru. Why must you ruin my plans? I barely got to beat you." Kaoru says as he frowns.

Kaoru's phone goes off and goes to answer.

"Yeah…. Sorry. We'll be there in a bit…..Bye" He says on the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask getting up from the ground.

"It's Tamaki. Were late for our appointments with the girls."

"Oh crap! Come on. Let's go." I run toward my clothes on the ground, but Kaoru grabs my shoulder.

"Where's the rush. Let me help you." Kaoru whispers into my ears slowly.

"No. It's okay. I-I can put my clothes on myself." I stumble as I feel Hikaru pull me in closer.

"I said Let me help you, that's an order." Kaoru says in a cold voice.

"No. I'm not letting you put on my clothes like I'm a little boy." I say. Both Kaoru and I are looking at the same thing, my school uniform. We both run to it and he gets to it first.

"You want your clothes, come and get them." Kaoru taunts. I run after him around the changing room and I finally get to him. I pull my younger brother and try to snatch my clothes from him. I'm gripping on to his blazer and I finally have him.

"Give me my clothes." I say as I tug on his blazer harder.

"Seems like you want my clothes instead." He smirks and throws my clothes a short distance forward. He swiftly moves his arms out of the blazer and runs forward grabbing my clothes. I run as fast as I can and I have trapped him in front of the shower. I take steps forward, but Kaoru throws my clothes into the shower and puts his hand on the water spout. "If you don't let me dress you, I turn on the water." He threatens.

"Fine. Make it quick ,we have to go." I say. I don't want to wear wet clothes in front of the girls. He smiles and takes the clothes out of the shower.

He dresses me, but he takes his sweet time. He tickles and toys with my body. "You should be glad I'm not stripping you for once." Kaoru teases as he puts on my blazer.

He leans forward giving me a quick kiss on the lips before we walk towards Music room 33.

We walk into the Music room to the sound of girls applauding and fangirling.

"Hello Princesses. How are you? I ask the girls as I sit on the couch with them.

"We're good, Hikaru. Why were you late?" one of the girls ask smiling. I am about to answer but Kaoru butts in. He sits next to me and tells the girls. What he tells them makes my mouth drop.

"We were late because Hikaru was crying. Forgive him, Princesses. He has been a bit of a crybaby lately."Kaoru laughed.

"Kaoru! You're lying! I wasn't crying and I'm not a crybaby." I debate back, defending myself.

My younger brother grabs me by the chin pulling me in closer."I'm not lying, you are. Why don't we tell them what happened earlier this week, Hikaru." He tickles my chin. Kaoru has crossed the line. How could he tell this to the girls and make a fool of myself.

"We want to know!" The girls squealed and smiled in curiosity and anticipation. Kaoru stops tickling me to talk to the girls. He tells them a fake, but very realistic story that makes me sound weak. "That's not true, Kaoru.'" I state quietly.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." He leans in giving me a kiss on the cheek, making it be seen by all the girls. The girls fan girl over Kaoru's cute act, but I'm not amused.

"Wow, Kaoru. The way you stand up against Hikaru, is really cute." The girls give Kaoru praise and it is annoying to watch. For the rest of the time the host club is open, I just stay quiet.

* * *

The ride home is very quiet. Kaoru tries to converse with me, but I am still angry at him.

"Hikaru." Kaoru taps my shoulder. "I'm sorry I made fun of you in front of the girls. I was just teasing, it was just part of our act, remember."

I stay quiet and don't respond. Kaoru sighs and silence is all I hear for the rest of the ride.

Once we get to our estate, I let Kaoru go into our room first. We drop our bags and I slam our door shut and lock it. Kaoru looks at me with a bewildered and fearful look on his face.

I push him against our bed and shout. "What the hell was that, Kaoru! How dare you tell the girls some fake story about how I was crying, begging for mercy!"

I expect him to be crying, but no he is holding his own against me. "You have made fun of me hundreds of times in front of the girls, so I thought we could change things." Kaoru says as he grins in delight.

"I never said you could do anything of the sort!" I shout.

"So, What you going to do now? Are you going to punish me?" Kaoru rolls his eyes. I give him hard slap on the face. "Ow!" He cries out.

"Don't ever mock me." I start to undo his shirt.

"You still haven't answered my question." He says with an irritated expression and annoyed voice.

"What do you think?" I grin.

"I think you're the one who is going to get punished." My brother pushes up and tries to restrain me, but his foolish attempts fail.

I pull one of his arms behind his back and pull it up, causing him pain. "Ow. Ow. Ow Hikaru, Stop." he says with sweet pain and agony in his voice.

"I'll stop if you promise to stop resisting." I pull his arm up a bit more. He bites on his lip to hold in his cry for help.

"I'm not promising anything. I'm never going to stop resisting." He says in a strong voice that I really hate.

"Fine. Suit yourself." I pull him towards my drawer where I keep my punishment tools. I open it and there is nothing in there. Kaoru laughs and I pull his arm up more, making him cry out instead of laughing.

"Where are my tools?" I ask him demanding an answer.

"Up your ass." He retorts back.

"Hmmm. Alright, maybe it is up your ass, shall we check." I say in a devious way. I push Kaoru in to our freshly new bed and quickly strip off all garments from him. Kaoru squirms and kicks me, but I hold him down. With one hand on Kaoru I strip off my clothes. I pull off my clothes slowly. Making sure to show Kaoru I have power over him.

Kaoru does not stop kicking, which is getting old. While keeping him in place I begin to insert my fingers into his ass. Kaoru lets out shouts of pleasurable pain. He is louder than usual. This tells me I haven't been giving enough attention to my younger brother. I need to remind him what I am able to do to him.

By the time I have inserted the last finger I need, Kaoru is full of pain, but he is not backing down. He isn't the little boy that I could push around and so whatever with.

I insert myself into him and he screams in pain. "Hikaru! Use lube. Please, have sympathy." He complains, but I don't care. I thrust in and out of my brother, enjoying every moment. I missed this wonderful feeling and I never want to give it up.

"Hikaru! Get out of my ass now! I'll tell you where your punishment tools are. Just stop this." Kaoru says in pain, but he is not crying.

"Where are the tools?" I say quietly as I begin to slow down.

"Your tools are in a black bag in our first guest room." He says without hesitation.

I smile and thrust harder than before. I have the information I need so I can do whatever with him.

"You don't think Kaoru. You didn't think things through." I say in a cold voice.

"Shit! You're a bitch!" He shouts

I thrust harder in response making him moan in pain. "I don't like your attitude. Maybe I need to remind you, remind you what it feels like to be beaten. You liked it when I beat you." I do this to intimidate him. He stays silent, letting out a few occasional whimpers of pain.

"I hated being beaten by you. It caused me so much pain and I hated every second of it." He says this quietly. "Please, don't ever punish me again. Please." His voice is filled with sorrow.

I pull out of Hikaru and he sighs in relief.

Kaoru tries to sit up, but I push him back down.

"Hika-" I interrupt him.

"Shall I remind you?" I say with a devious smile.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoying this story!

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and follow if you enjoying =)

Btw: Next chapter has super intense hard core punishment

-jaken-books-and-ramen


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Guys! I finally am finished writing and editing the third chapter! Sorry It took a long time, so much to do. Here it is!

**Warning:** Yaoi, Lemon, Punishment, Incest, Twincest, Language, Dark. Do not read if you don't like but give it a chance.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any off their characters.

* * *

**Payback and Fear: Chapter 3**

"No! I'm not letting you punish me!" Kaoru said with great rage in his volume. He laid on the bed naked with Hikaru's hand applying great pressure to his chest.

"I don't need your permission to punish you, Kaoru." Hikaru leaned closer to his brother and whispered "You're Mine." Sending shivers up Kaoru's back.

Kaoru stared right into Hikaru's eyes with a cold angry look. "No. You do not own me and I am not letting you punish me." Kaoru pulled his leg up, kneeing Hikaru in the back.

Hikaru falls forward, his chest in Kaoru's face. "Ow!" Hikaru shouted out with irritation in his voice. Hikaru's back felt sore and strained. He clenched at his younger brother's shoulder pulling him up.

"You must really want to get punished, Kaoru." Hikaru teased as he cracked his knuckles giving off a sickening sound making Kaoru cringe.

"Stop! I told you I am not letting you punish me." Kaoru growled as he faced his brother. Kaoru's hands roamed across Hikaru's bare chest as he began to dig his nails into his brother's sensitive skin.

Hikaru shouted out, "Fuck! Fuck Ow!"as Kaoru began to start some blood play.

"You little bastard!" Hikaru shouted out, his shouts filled with rage and pain. Kaoru lowered his body on top of Hikaru as he pushed his nails harder into Hikaru's skin. Hikaru let out sounds of pain as drips of blood began to flow out of his small wounds.

Kaoru withdrew his nails from Hikaru, leaving ten small indents, some leaking dark red blood. Hikaru quickly sat up to look at the indents. Hikaru examined his chest letting out murmurs of hate and anger. Hikaru looked straight at Kaoru and in a few seconds was on top of his younger brother screaming and slapping him. "Kaoru! I never do blood play with you! How dare you!" Hikaru screamed his cheeks red in rage. After a minute, Hikaru stopped slapping his brother and smiled after seeing his cheeks were almost as red as the blood that dripped from his chest.

"We're even now." Hikaru smiled as he got off his brother to grab his extra pair of handcuffs. Hikaru walked back to the bed swinging the handcuffs by the tip of his finger. Kaoru already knew what was going to happen; he was going to be restricted.

Getting up, Kaoru got out of bed and walked towards the door. "I don't want to be punished, so no, I am not going to." Kaoru said in a casual and calm voice.

"You're not going anywhere." Hikaru said with irritation in his voice. He ran towards Kaoru and began to pull him towards the bed.

"I said No" Kaoru began to move back towards the door. The two fought stubbornly, not giving up.

"I am giving you one last chance, Hikaru. Let me go now." Kaoru said.

Hikaru smirked and continued to pull him towards the bed while holding the hand cuffs. He made a huge mistake. In one quick and precise move, Kaoru swiftly was able to take over his brother. Hikaru fell to the ground, unable to fight back. The painful blow in the stomach from Kaoru was too much.

"Kaoru.." Hikaru said quietly, his voice filled with strain. Kaoru dragged his brother into the bed and handcuffed him to the head board railing.

"You're going to pay..." Hikaru said in a cold voice as he watched his brother change.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru left the room saying nothing more.

* * *

Kaoru walked to his safe haven, the third guest room in their house. He had been sleeping in there when he needed to and kept his punishment tools in another guest room.

He couldn't believe that he kicked his older brother in the stomach. He felt so guilty, but small bits of pleasure drifted through his mind. He couldn't let Hikaru beat him, the pain was too much and it brought back so many awful memories.

Silence stayed in the room. Kaoru fell asleep shortly after he entered. Quiet and sweet dreams arose in his mind. He was finally worried free for the first time that week. No fear or anger engulfed his emotions.

Hikaru walked down the hallway. It was 9 pm and he was ready to get what he wanted. He had been free from his restrains hours before, but wanted to get things ready for his little brother.

He crept slowly down the hallway, even though no one would hear. All the maids had gone home and his parents were in their bedroom in the south wing of the house. He walked quietly through the hallway of guest rooms. He listened quietly for the slightest sound of his brother sleeping. He was in guest room 3.

He quietly opened the door and saw his brother sleeping shirtless under soft blankets and sheets. In Hikaru's eyes he looked so vulnerable. He was going to punish him, making sure to make up for all the days he was punished by him.

He walks in and starts his devious plan. He climbed on top of the bed and lifted Kaoru by the head, wrapping a black leash around his neck.

"Ehhh… Hello?" Kaoru opened his eyes, feeling cranky and groggy from just waking up. The first thing he saw was his brother staring at him with piercing eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Hikaru, What are you do-ing!" Kaoru shouted out the last words in pain as Hikaru latched the leash close. Hikaru pulled it tight on, making sure that his brother could breathe, but was still tight.

"Get… This… Off… Me!" Kaoru shouted as he choked on the tightness of the leather collar. Hikaru pulled his brother up by the rope that was connected to the leash. Kaoru screamed in pain as he was pulled up. "Come on let's go play." Hikaru stated as he pulled Kaoru out of bed.

"No! Please Stop! I don't want to be punished, Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted out as he clinged to the sheets. Hikaru pulled harder, making Kaoru scream.

"Kaoru, I don't want to hurt you more than it is already. Come with me and It won't hurt, if you just oblique. "Hikaru said, trying to get his brother to negotiate.

"No!" Kaoru shouted back.

"Fine, you're going to regret it." Hikaru tugged on his brother with all his effort and Kaoru lost his grip on the bed. Hikaru noticed Kaoru didn't use his nails to cling to the sheets. Hikaru laughed.

"So you use your nails to dig into my skin, but you don't use them to dig into the bed for your life, how interesting." Hikaru smirked and pulled on the leash harder "Ahhhh! Stop it!"

Hikaru opened the door, pulling Kaoru out inch by inch.

"Hikaru! Stop! This is so abusive!" Kaoru screamed at the top of his lungs

"Shut Up, Bitch! No one can hear you." Hikaru discouraged his brother in a cold tone.

Kaoru was dragged down hallways screaming in pain until Hikaru reached their bedroom.

Hikaru picked up Kaoru and placed him on the bed and unlocked the collar. Kaoru's neck was bruised and red. Kaoru gasped loudly, relieved that the painful tightness was gone. He had other things to worry about.

Kaoru quickly pushed his brother down and ran out of the bed. He pulled open the door, but Hikaru grabbed onto him and restrained him. "No you don't! I'm not letting you leave here until you are punished." Hikaru pulled his brother right into the bed and without delaying handcuffed him and tied his squirming legs to the lower bed post.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru warned.

Hikaru walked towards his bed side table and looked through his devices he placed out earlier. Taking his sweet time he looked through his items, but picked nothing up. He walked back to Kaoru and smiled as he watched Kaoru struggle in his restraints.

"I would punish you with an item, but I just can't get over the fact you started blood play with me earlier. You need to be exclusively punished for that, little stunt." Hikaru's nails brushed against Kaoru's face, showing threatening messages.

"Hikaru, if you screw up my face, you're going to regret it!" Kaoru said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, I'm not going to dig my nails into your cute face, Kaoru." Kaoru smiled at the small compliment. "I'm going to scratch at your body till I'm satisfied with your blood lose." Kaoru's smile quickly faded and he started to cry.

"Why are you so meaning to me…?" Kaoru whimpered as he began to sob. Kaoru gave Hikaru a puppy dog face as he stared into his eyes.

"Aww… Kaoru." Hikaru sat next to him and wiped the tears from his brother's eyes. Kaoru gazed at Hikaru as he looked forward to the incoming kiss he would receive. He closed his eyes, but in a few seconds his eyes blinked open as his head was forced up as Hikaru pulled on his hair. "Ahh! Hikaru!"

"Don't you act all innocent and try to deceive me with your little Uke act." Hikaru pulled harder on his brother's hair making him whine in pain.

Kaoru stopped crying and stared at his brother as he pulled his hair back. "How did you know I was faking it?"

Hikaru laughed and pulled harder. Kaoru whined as he felt like his hair was going to be torn off.

"I just know you too well." Hikaru stopped pulling his brother's hair and pulled his chin down so they could have eye contact. "You really deserved to be punished. You have down so many things that are wrong." Hikaru began to claw his hands into Kaoru's skin. He scratched at the sides of his stomach and chest. Hikaru leaned onto his brother and nibbled on his skin. "Hikaru.. Please Stop." Kaoru moaned as he felt teeth bit into his flesh.

Kaoru's moans of pain grew strenuous and turned to angry shouts. "Hikaru! Stop biting on me!" Hikaru just bit down harder drawing blood from the sides of his stomach. "Hikaru!"

Kaoru hated the feeling of teeth and nails in his skin. After a few minutes you could see nasty teeth marks and bloody scratches on Kaoru's aching chest and stomach.

"Look at what you did!" Kaoru exclaimed as he looked at his chest. "You deserved it." Hikaru glared at his brother with satisfaction. "Now I can punish you."

"No! Hikaru, please don't punish me. Please" Kaoru pleaded to his brother. Hikaru's fingers trailed down Kaoru's chest down to his pants. Hikaru yanked on Kaoru's pants to unbutton them. Kaoru kept his butt on the bed, resisting Hikaru. Hikaru yanked harder and couldn't wait to tear off his brother's pants. When he got to his bottom he yanked, but they wouldn't bulge. Hikaru grew frustrated as he yanked and then examined his brother's pants in more detailed. Kaoru was wearing a belt.

Hikaru pulled his brother up making him cry out in pain because his handcuffs pulled against his hands. "What is this, Kaoru? Why are you wearing a belt?" Hikaru asked with an impatient tone.

"No reason…"

"You never wear a belt! Also especially don't wear a belt to bed."

"I just went to sleep in my clothing, I didn't change into anything." Kaoru said innocently

"You're lying!" Hikaru shouted as he began to apply pressure to his brother's body, making him feel discomfort in his back and legs.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth...Hikaru, Stop, you're hurting me." Kaoru frowned and whimpered.

"Stop lying! You obviously changed for bed, you were sleeping shirtless!" Hikaru's temper increased as he grew rougher.

"Ow!" Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru unbuckled his brother's belt pulling it off quickly and throwing it to the floor. He quickly undid his brother's rope restraints to pull of his brother's bottom garments.

Kaoru groaned as he squirmed to stop his brother from taking off his pants. Hikaru took over his brother and forced him down.

Walking slowly Hikaru walked off his brother and grabbed his brother's belt. He cracked it against the bedpost giving off a sickening sound.

Hikaru unlocked his brother from his handcuffs, but held him down. Kaoru was ready to flee from his bed, but the sound of the belt being swung against the floor startled him, making him pause in shock.

Hikaru let go of his brother and took a few steps back. "If you know what's good for you, don't try running." Hikaru said darkly.

"Get on all fours, head against the headboard."Hikaru commanded and Kaoru did as he was told. He did not hesitate to obey his brother. He held on to the bed, making sure to keep his balance. If he fell, who knows what Hikaru would do to him?

"You have punished me for two days Kaoru. You have been able to take control and make me your toy. I hope you enjoyed that because it's never going to happen again." Hikaru swings the belt and hits Kaoru clean across the arse and little bit on the back.

"Hika-Ow!" Kaoru screamed out as the belt made contact with his back.

"Did I say you could speak?" Hikaru said as he listened to his brother's pain.

Hikaru cracked the belt hitting Kaoru hard across his upper back.

"I'm sorry!" Kaoru shouted as he lost his balance making him fall down onto the bed.

"Are you disobeying me, bitch!" Hikaru readied his belt and got ready to strike.

"Hikaru, No!" Kaoru begged

Hikaru approached Kaoru and roughly pulled Hikaru up to his original position he was ordered to be in. "Stay like this or something bad will happen to you." Hikaru threatened and teased.

Hikaru hit Kaoru once more making his brother scream.

"Hika-" Crack! "-ru" Crack! "Stop"

Kaoru's eyes began to water, but he held them in, trying to defy his pain.

After a few minutes Hikaru stopped to take a breath.

"Have you had enough?" Hikaru snickered as he swung the belt through his hands.

"Yes, I have had enough. Please Stop." Kaoru asked with a sweet and innocent look. Kaoru's back and behind started to become red and irritated. Hikaru stared at his brother's back and smiled.

"Don't exaggerate. I'm just starting." Hikaru taughted as he ran his fingers across his brother's skin.

"Hika-Ahhh Shit" Kaoru yelled out as the belt roughly grazed against his back.

"Stop Please! I don't deserve this!" Kaoru begged through his loud screaming.

The comment filled Hikaru's raise. He began to swing his belt more and harder each time.

"You deserve everything I am doing to you!" Hikaru swung the belt with more force, holding nothing back.

"Hikaru! Please." A small tear fell from Kaoru's eyes, a sincere tear. Hikaru smirked as he could sense his brother sniffle.

Hikaru cracked his brother's belt. Kaoru's back went from red and irritated to bruised and horrific colors.

"Ahh! Hikaru!" Kaoru's arms tried to stay upright, but they fell making him face plant in the bed.

Hikaru eyed Kaoru's fall and began to beat him more constant than before.

"Stop! Please" Kaoru shouted out in his strained voice. The pain felt intense and it hurt so much. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and he couldn't take the pain.

Kaoru screamed, "Hikaru! Stop It! Stop this right now!"

The shout startled Hikaru and he flinched, falling to the ground. After he recovered, Hikaru stared at his identical younger brother and smiled.

He resumed his beating, showing no mercy to Kaoru.

"Ahhh- Hikaru! Stop!" Kaoru screamed again and again, but Hikaru would not stop.

When Hikaru stopped to gain his breath, Kaoru asked quietly, "What is it going to take to get you to stop, Hikaru?" Kaoru's face was streaked with tears.

"I'll stop if you admit to me one thing." A sleazy and devious smile appeared on his face. "Admit to me that you're mine."

"What?" Kaoru looked so confused and angry.

"Admit it"

Kaoru walked up to Hikaru. "I am not yours."

Hikaru grew an angry frown and grabbed Kaoru's shoulder. "What did you say to me?"

"You do not own me. I am not going to let you do whatever you want with me, Hikaru!" Kaoru stared at the ground.

"You cannot talk to me like that." Hikaru pushed his brother against the bed. Making him trip and stumble into the sheets. Hikaru hovered above his brother. In a few seconds Hikaru began to rub himself against his brother, making him scream in pain. He caressed the scratches and teeth marks on Kaoru's body. During this time, Kaoru screamed the whole time, hating every minute. Hikaru released Kaoru and he fell to the ground, too weak and pained to focus.

Hikaru stared at his brother and frowned. Hikaru walked over to his weeping brother and tried to help him up. "I'm sorry, Kao-"

"Shut up! You're not sorry!" Kaoru stated as he shunned his brother away, ignoring his offers of help.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said slowly.

"I hate you!"

The words echoed in the room, stopping Hikaru in his tracks. Before he could revert back to reality, Kaoru ran out the door. "Kaoru!"

Guilt engulfed Hikaru and chipped him away bit by bit.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed this Chapter! Writing the next chapters as we speak.

Don't forget to read and review! Tell me what you think. Thank you for the favorites, reviews and follows!

Btw: Next chapter Hikaru gets punished. hehehehehe

-jaken-books-and-ramen =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I have been super busy and I want my chapters to be perfect as possible. I am not quite done with the fourth chapter, but I can't keep you guys waiting soooooo.. I have cut chapter four into two separate chapters. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry its so short. =)

**Warning:** Contains yaoi, incest, language, and other dark material

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters.

* * *

**Payback and Fear: Chapter 4**

Kaoru walked down Ouran's hallways. He sped up quickly to reach his next class on time.

"Kaoru!" Someone called from behind.

Kaoru turned his head to see who has called him. He could see a glimpse of red hair identical his own make its way through the crowd of students.

Kaoru quickly turned back around and tried his best to get to class as fast as possible. After walking so quickly, Kaoru stopped to take a breath. Realizing he had walked right past his next class. Kaoru groaned and turned around to see if the ginger head was still there. In the glance he saw no devil in the crowd and was relieved.

Kaoru walked towards his next class, foreign language. When he was in a radius of the door, he could see Hikaru standing next to the door, waiting for him. All day long Kaoru tried to avoid his brother, but it was hard because they spent almost every class together.

Kaoru had to get into class or he would receive a violation for being late. Kaoru walked past his brother, but Hikaru held his hand out gripping his younger brother's shoulder. This startled Kaoru, but he trudged onward trying to get into his class.

Hikaru pulled him back and said, "We need to talk;" in a serious voice as he grinned. Kaoru didn't care to stop so he moved forward, pushing Hikarus hand off. A hand caught the back of his blazers collar. "You're not going anywhere until I talk to you."

Hikaru pulled on Kaoru a few feet down the hall until they reached the boy's bathroom. Hikaru pushed Kaoru in with him, and stood against the door, caging Kaoru.

"I don't want to talk.."Kaoru said as he looked down.

"Kaoru. I said I was sorry, don't be mad at me." Hikaru said sincerely.

"I'm not mad. I'm just hurt." Kaoru said as small tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Hikaru walked towards his brother and leaned in for a kiss.

Kaoru jerked his head quickly away and shouted out shouts of frustration. "Stop It, Hikaru! You can't just kiss me and think everything will be better. Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to kiss you?!" Kaoru shouted as he rampaged out the door shoving Hikaru away before he could stop him.

* * *

**Kaoru**

I sniffle under the soft covers that remind me of the loving, tender embrace Hikaru gives me. I love the feeling and I really enjoy it. The blankets of the bed cover all of my body, until reaching my neck.

I hear the door creak open and Hikaru walks in. "Hey Kao. Why are you in bed, its Saturday. We should go out." Hikaru says in a pleasant happy voice, but I stay quiet. I have been trying my best to avoid him whenever I can. Silence lingers in the room for a while, and Hikaru breaks it.

"We could always stay in here and play." Hikaru grins as he sits at my feet. I feel my brother motion up and go around to his side of the bed. He picks up the edge of his blanket, but before he can do anything I interrupt him.

"Get out!" I shout at the top of my lungs. This startles him making him shake and hit his nightstand.

"Aww. Why don't you want me to be with you? You're hurting my feelings." A fake pout appeared on my brother's face that was followed by a smirk.

"Get out," I repeat in an irritated voice.

"Hey, this is my room too." Hikaru shoots back. I hate that he always has some excuse for everything he does. He makes it so convincing.

I feel him pick up the sheets and begin to crawl in, but before he can stick his foot in my bed, I shout out," Don't you even try crawling in this bed." My words come out like venom.

The room turns quiet and I know that Hikaru must feel really hurt. The room stays quiet for a long time-too long.

I feel like Hikaru is grinning in delight. The only thing he could be doing, that is this quiet, he is thinking. I can only imagine the things that are racing through his mind. After a long time he finally speaks. Out of the things he could say, he says the words that I hope never to hear, but he says it in a way that is inviting, like the devil tempting.

"Let's play a batsu game, just like we used to do."

***Flash Back***

I can remember the day we started our, "Forbidden Brotherly Love Act." I even remember the first conversations we had about the topic. That day started everything and if I had done something different, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation.

We both were in bed and it was our first week of high school, we had just lost our game we had been playing with Tamaki and we had to join the host club.

"I can't believe we have to join that stupid host club." Hikaru complained.

"I know and he's making us do some weird brotherly love act." I said back. We both laughed.

Both of us hated the idea of us joining. As much as we hated joining, we knew it would be easy to act like our love was real, because did love each other in that way. We didn't do anything sexual though, all we did was a few short kisses on the lips and hugs. We started to sleep together, but nothing really happened between us.

"So Kaoru, If we are going to do that love act, we have to have some certain conditions," Hikaru grinned and he edged closer to me in bed.

"Conditions," I asked as I put a finger to my chin and looked up, thinking what conditions we would need. I stared back at my brother. His grin grew tenfold and he leaned in and placed his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and let him speak.

"Well, You know how homosexual couples work, right?" He asked me and of course I knew.

"Yeah I know. There is a seme and a uke." (Seme: Dominant, attacker/ Uke: Submissive, receiver) I said feeling intelligent, but almost everyone knew that.

"Good." Hikaru patted me on the back and smiled. "So I thought since I'm older I will be seme in this relationship and you be uke." His smile turned to a devilish grin.

"Hey. That's not fair, Hikaru."I pouted and said with a grumpy voice.

After saying my last word, instantly Hikaru grabbed out at my face and held me by the chin, pulling me in.

"How is it not fair?" Hikaru growled with curiosity. He looked as if he was going to eat me alive.

I gulped and it took me a while for me to speak. "Shouldn't we take turns?" I asked quietly.

Hikaru smiled. "Oh, You are so silly, Kaoru. We can't take turns. Our customers would expect the same thing every time and you could never be seme."

I quickly brush Hikaru's hand away and frown. His last sentence hurt me. I turned my head and looked away from him.

Hikaru puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to offend you. You just need to understand what I am saying. The girls expect us to do entertain them and keep them happy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well do you really think they will be entertained when you are seme. Remember seme is also known as attacker." Hikaru explains.

"Yeah, I know that." I say defensively.

"Soooo… If you are the attacker you need to "attack me". In other words you need to be able to be rough to me and I know you would never want to hurt me. I have the self restraint to hurt you but without hurting you too much, understand?"Hikaru smiles as he says this.

"Oh I get it." I smiled and laughed. Back then I would never hurt him, but today I would hurt him.

"So, I need you to promise me that you will be uke and I will promise you I will be seme." Hikaru face light up with a great smile of pleasure and happiness.

"Ummm Okay." I smiled. I got up from the bed and tried to leave the bed so I could do something else, but Hikaru grasped on my hand.

"Oh no Kaoru, you need to promise me and I didn't hear I promise." Hikaru's smile turned a bit serious.

"Do I really I need to promise?" I ask

"Of course you need to." He says as he sits me down. He grabbed hold of my chin and made me look at him. He smiled as he tickled my chin.

I gulp and am able to say the words. "I promise to be uke."

I regret saying those words so badly. If I hadn't promised maybe I wouldn't be my Hikaru's little toy. He still holds that promise against to me to this day.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and don't worry It will get better. Im not spoiling the ending though XD I have a great idea for another story, but I will finish this one.

Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I appreciate all. =)

-jaken-books-and-ramen


End file.
